A Hobbit's Secret
by Pikagirl556
Summary: Hobbits really were interesting. Especially when Bilbo lets out one of their secrets to the group, that male Hobbits can become pregnant. Now most of the dwarves have an objective, to win the little Hobbit and make him their own. Bilboxeveryone pretty much. Slash. Probably has been done a hundred times. Pairings undecided. MPreg. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

_**A Hobbit's secret  
**_

 **Summary: Hobbits really were interesting. Especially when Bilbo lets out one of their secrets to the group, that male Hobbits can become pregnant. Now most of the dwarves have an objective, to win the little Hobbit and make him their own. Bilboxeveryone pretty much. Slash. Mainly a little idea I thought up and found funny. Undecided who Bilbo will eventually end up with.**

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **Anyone wanna tell me WHO exactly is married? I know for sure Gloin was, since he also had a son if I remember right. Though I don't think anyone else is married I would like to know if anyone knew. (The wiki is a piece of crap and I can't find any other info.)**

 **Also! This is Slash! Meaning MalexMale. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**

 **I don't know who exactly I'll have Bilbo end up with. So I may end up leaving it to you guys.**

 **One last thing! The characters will likely become ooc at times. It's a given with a story like this and I haven't really watched or read the hobbit in a long while.**

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Bilbo Baggins was a simple hobbit. He disliked the idea of adventure and preferred to be home in Bag's end.

Of Course, Gandalf has awaken the Took side of him. Promising an adventure at his doorstep and then having thirteen dwarves appear and eat him out of house and home one night. All while wanting him to be a burglar for some stone.

He ended up joining the dwarves and wizard on their quest, almost getting squashed and eaten by three trolls in the process.

This is where our story begins...

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Bilbo sighed in relief as they found a river. He had been covered in snot by the trolls and desperately wanted to bathe. He set his new weapon off to the side, a small elven sword, along with his pack before taking out a clean outfit, heading a bit away from the camp. He knew, afterall, that it was improper for someone to see him naked.

"Bilbo! Where are you going? Come on!" Kili and Fili both shouted after him, most of the dwarves were already in the river, naked as the day they were born. Bilbo blushed slightly, embarrassed, and shook his head.

"It's mighty improper to bathe around others." Bilbo told them. Kili and Fili both grinned at each other and Bilbo had a very bad feeling. With a yelp he dropped his clean clothes as the brothers tackled him, managed to undress him, and throw him into the river with the others.

Bilbo was lucky the water wasn't too deep where he landed. He couldn't swim well after all. However he couldn't help the yelp that came out as he hit the cold water suddenly, Kili and Fili jumping in soon after and making a big splash.

The others in the water laughed, Thorin, Gandalf, and Balin not being in the water at this time, as Bilbo glared at the young brothers as fiercely as a rabbit, his face a Scarlett red. They simply grinned at him before swimming to the others, playing in the water with the others.

Bilbo huffed and washed himself quickly, face still red from embarrassment, and quickly moved to where he was by his clothes, keeping his lower half under the water.

"You boys have greatly embarrassed our young burglar it seems! His face is as red as an apple!" Said Nori, chuckling a bit. Bilbo blushed more and quickly got out and dressed, walking to the fire and sitting down beside it across from Thorin.

Thorin had warmed to him a bit after the Troll incident. He at least didn't call him "hobbit" and "burglar" anymore. In turn calling him Mister Baggins now. Though they did not talk much still.

After a while the rest of the company came out from the water, getting dressed and going by the fire to warm. By then Bilbo's cheeks had gone back to their normal color. Though that did not stop the young Princes teasing him.

"So Mister Baggins. None of us know much about Hobbits. Care to enlighten us about them?" Balin asked their Burglar. Bilbo looked at him and nodded a bit.

"Oh alright I guess. Though I don't see any of you finding much interest in us common folk." Bilbo spoke, rubbing the back of his head a bit as everyone looked his way. "Us Hobbits don't go on adventures, unless you are a Took who always has the occasional adventure. We don't fight, though gossip can become quiet fierce in The Shire. It's very quiet and simple." He told them.

"What about your family Bilbo? Now that I mention it, we never saw any of them." Gloin asked, looking at the others who nodded in agreement.

"My family? Well I've never married and my parents died just before I came of age, which is at 32 I have you know, and I have a great many cousins. Let see there's the Took side from my mother. I don't talk to them as much as I wish I'm afraid. There the SackvilleBaggins, greedy folk they are, I've caught one of them making off with the silverware before! My sweet nephew Frodo and his parents Damin and Jered." Bilbo announces before realizing what he said and shutting his mouth tight.

It was a very big secret that hobbits male and female could both become pregnant. They didn't let anyone know this secret. Even Gandalf, who had known hobbits for many many years, did not know this info.

Though, Gandalf managed to never come when a male hobbit was pregnant. So that may be why.

"Did the two adopt the boy? Of maybe had a nice lady carry him for them?" Dori asked curiously. Bilbo looked down, he was never quite the lier.

"U-uhh yes! Oh we are almost out of Fire wood! I'll go get some more!" Bilbo hurried out, standing quickly and heading into the surrounding wood to collect some tinder.

The dwarves and wizard all looked at each other before at the large pile of wood near them.

"Hmm. I believe that our young burglar is not telling us everything he may know. Perhaps even something that I do not know." Gandalf announced and everyone looked at him.

"But why wouldn't Bilbo tell us? Aren't we friends?" Fili asked, feeling confused as the rest of them.

There was no answer to the first part of that question.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

It has been a week since that time by the fire, learning about Hobbits. None of them had been able to get Bilbo to tell the secret, not even Gandalf, who was quite perplexed by what it could be.

They arrived at Rivendell. A place of the elves. Bilbo looked around in awe. He had never seen a place like this before after all.

After Gandalf and Erlond caught up a bit and the dwarves and Bilbo were invited to dinner, much to their delight.

That was also when Fili and Kili struck.

As Bilbo attempted to eat the dinner, as there was no meat and so the dwarves would not eat and instead played, Fili and Kili proceeded to grab the hobbit and pick him up. Bilbo let out a squeak.

"Tell us what you meant by Frodo's parents being both male!" They demanded, refusing to put him down no matter how he pleaded and begged for them to.

Lord Erlond took pity on the Hobbit, having known Belladonna Tooks well when she was young. "Oh. I am not surprised you do not know, as Hobbits only tell those they trust completely and consider close to them that both male and female Hobbits can give birth." He explained, while of course also insulting the Dwarves.

Bilbo paled completely as they all looked at him in shock. He felt faint.

"WHAT?!" The Dwarves, including Thorin, yelled out in shock. Even Gandalf was surprised.

As Bilbo managed to finally get to the floor, he looked down. "U-uhm... I a-am going to head to bed! Good night!" He stuttered out before bolting to his room. The Dwarves were too shock to follow. Though then a few of them smirked, either on the outside, the inside, or both.

Dwarf females were exceedingly rare to be born. It was not uncommon for there to be two males in a relationship together. However the birth rate was low due to the lack of females.

Though Bilbo had the ability to produce children. A few of them had already eyeing him up, thinking the small hobbit adorable, especially while blushing. Though this new info just made them want him all the more. After all, every dwarf wanted children.

Oh this is going to be fun indeed.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 **That's it for the first chapter! Now who exactly do you want to have go after Bilbo. I already plan to have Thorin, Kili, and Fili go after him, not to mention maybe Nori and Dwalin ((dunno yet)). Pick who you want and tell me in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Hobbit's Secret chapter 2

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

So I have decided who will be going after Bilbo and this is the list!

Thorin

Fili

Kili

Dwalin

Nori

Bofur.

Thank you guys for telling me who was married! I didn't know who was other than Gloin so it's nice to know Bombur is also married.

I may add others to the list. I won't add Balin, cause he's just too old and will actually have a part in all this. Dori, I don't know if I will add him or not. Kinda iffy. Ori is a maybe. Bifur is a no cause he can't speak anything but Khudzul. Oin is also a no. Along with Bombur and Gloin, cause they're married. ((Or at least in this Bombur is married))

So I don't know how long this story will last but I will say this. NO ONE WILL FREAKING DIE IN THIS CAUSE GOSH DANG IT FILI AND KILI ARE MY BAES AND I DONT WANT THEM DYING. *clears throat* ahem. Sorry about that. No one will be dying in this though.

This won't go along with the storyline of either the book or movies, for the most part. I will have important scenes though like the goblins in the mountain. The orcs chasing them up trees, Mirkwood, all that jazz.

Question, who actually wants Bilbo to get the ring? Or should I have him have some special Hobbit secret that makes him invisible? I got a few ideas of what that could be but I would like your feedback on that.

Anyways! Let's start the chapter!

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Disclaimer: forgot last chapter but I do not own the Hobbit in anyway. If I did, no one would have died. *sighs sadly*

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Bilbo didn't want to leave his room the next morning in Rivendell. It maybe the fact that he knew he would likely get hounded by Dwarves asking about any other abilities. Or maybe due to being afraid of being asked to court one of his newly found friends.

He didn't have anything against those who liked the same sex, after all he was one of those people, but he didn't want to be used to produce children. Bilbo knew that Dwarves didn't have many females born in their race, and fewer got married. It was a simple fact.

He sighed, knowing he needed to get up soon anyways. He missed both first and second breakfast! Bilbo got out of bed and changed into some clean clothes the elves had brought him, knowing they were children's clothes but doesn't think about it, before slipping out of the room. Bilbo looked around before heading to the kitchens.

Right into Fili's and Kili's chest.

Bilbo squeaked slightly in surprise, blushing a bit. What a unrespectable sound! "Mister Fili! Mister Kili! Good morning." Bilbo said, looking up at the two.

The two brothers grinned down at him. "Morning Bilbo!" They chorused happily. "Where are you going?" They looked at him curiously.

"Oh just to the kitchen to get something to eat. I slept in through breakfast." Bilbo told them. He was absolutely famished and wished to hurry to eat.

"Okay Bilbo but better hurry. Uncle wants us in the courtyard." Kili said to the hobbit, who nodded.

"I will." Bilbo answered before hurrying to the kitchens. He quickly grabbed himself a bite to eat and talked with the elves inside the kitchens before hurrying to the courtyard, knowing Thorin wouldn't like him holding him up on whatever he had to say.

Arriving in the courtyard, he did not expect to suddenly be picked up by Fili and carried down a slope of a hill.

Bilbo squeaked. "M-Mister Fili?!" He looked at the dwarf prince in surprise, blushing slightly.

Fili grinned at him. "Hey Bilbo. I was coming to meet up with you since you were taking so long." He told him. Bilbo blinked.

"D-doesn't mean you need to carry me!" Bilbo exclaimed. The rest of the company looked over at the two as they arrived. Fili just grinned and set down the blushing Hobbit.

"Fili you made our dear hobbit redder than a Ruby." Bofur joked and the whole company laughed, causing Bilbo to just go redder from embarrassment.

"Anyways. Just because we are resting doesn't mean we are truly safe here. Everyone should stay in groups of at least two while here in Rivendell. Never know what an elf will do or when." Thorin announced and the dwarves nodded. Bilbo honestly found it stupid. The elves meant them no harm. Thorin and his stupid racism against every race however was a different story.

"I got the hobbit." Nori announced. "Gotta teach him the trade anyways. Never know where there's a lesson." He explained when Thorin narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I did not mean that we had to have partners Nori. Stop trying to get into the Hobbit's pants just cause of the new info we learned." Thorin told the star haired thief and Bilbo felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

Nori pouted and huffed. "I would at least woo him first and that way the children would have two parents, unlike someone apparently." Nori countered at their leader.

Thorin smacked him over the head. "I am not interested in the hobbit in any form." He told him.

Dwalin then decided to pipe up. "Uhh... you two do realize that the hobbit ran off while you two argued?"

The two looked at each other before where Bilbo had been, only to see the spot empty. Thorin facepalmed.

"This is not a conversation I would have liked to have. I don't care what you all do to the hobbit, as long as it doesn't interfere with his job on this Journey." Thorin announced before heading off to his rooms.

Balin simply chuckled, having known Thorin since he was born. "Someone really needs to stop lying to himself." He thought aloud, causing a few members of the group to laugh aloud.

_end of chapter_

I love the feedback I got from the last chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait! It depends on my mood a lot of the time if I write or not, that, and if I have any ideas.

That's it for this chapter! Chow~


	3. Chapter 3

**Eek! I am so so sorry everyone! I had been so caught up everything that I completely forgot! I am so so sorry!  
**

 **So I plan on doing a poll on whether or not Bilbo gets the ring. I will also have two other choices explaining some of what I have plan if he does have an ability to become invisible. So check my profile for that.**

 **I have also had some comments asking whether maybe Dori trying to compete for Bilbo as well. I have also had comment asking him to be a mentor to Bilbo. While either is good, I was wondering if anyone would find it funny if Dori treated Bilbo as a son and would steer him away whenever one of the others would flirt with Bilbo or pretty much act like an overprotective father to Bilbo (either him or Balin. or both.)**

 **Also, tell me how well you guys think I'm doing Bilbo and the group? Any help would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

 **Anyways lets start the story!**

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings, you would know trust me.**

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

Bilbo quickly ran back to his room, his cheeks burning. He couldn't believe that they had the nerve to talk about something like that! When he was right there as well! Hobbits were a civilized kind, they wouldn't talk about who would get into whos pants, nor would they talk about who they wanted to woo when said person was easily within hearing range! They would not argue over a person like their opinion didn't matter either.

As Bilbo quickly ran into his room and shut the door, he sighed. He couldn't believe the situation he was in right now. Who else had plans to try and woo him? Why would they want to woo him anyways?! He was just a simple hobbit, they were dwarves that lived on the road and always loved to drink, eat, and fight. How would that even work?!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Bilbo froze up but slowly decided to answer, his manners not letting him do otherwise, after all, it was un-hobbit like to not answer the door. As Bilbo opened the door, he expected one of the dwarves there, silently hoping that they would tell him that it was a joke and that they were just messing with him.

Well it was a dwarf, Balin stood at the door and smiled gently at Bilbo. "Hello Bilbo, may I come in?" He asked the hobbit. Bilbo nodded, letting in the older dwarf. Balin came in and Bilbo shut the door behind him, they both going and sitting at the small table in the center of the room, meant for having tea and talking, though there was a lack of tea here.

"Now Bilbo, I know they probably startled you with their conversation earlier. Dwarves like to make it public about who they are interested in." Balin explained slowly and Bilbo's hopes that they were joking were crushed.

"Uhm Mr. Balin, why would they be interested in me? At least, other than my kinds' talent." Bilbo asked, curious. Balin chuckled a bit.

"Well Bilbo, many of them were interested in you before you told us about your special talent." Balin told him and Bilbo blushed, feeling light headed now. He couldn't believe that they would be interested in him, of all people.

"W-who is interested in me exactly…?" Bilbo asked hesitantly. Balin just thought for a minute.

"Hmm… Well you know Nori is, Dwalin also finds you adorable. Fili and Kili both like you well more than a friend, not to mention Thorin does, though he won't admit it. Bofur does too as well I think. That is all that I know of." Balin told him, his hand stroking his beard as he thought. Bilbo suddenly saw the world spinning as everything went black.

_a few hours later_

Bilbo woke up to a pleasant surprise to say the least. He was surrounded by dwarves, all of which having worried looks on their faces. He blinked and slowly sat up, clutching his head and groaning a bit, his skull pounding.

"Bilbo!" Cried Fili and Kili, both of which then tackled him in a hug. Bilbo let out a girlish yelp, though he wouldn't admit it if you ever asked him later, as he fell over with them on top.

Thorin and Dwalin quickly pulled the two off of him, while Nori handed him a cup of tea. Bilbo slowly sat back up and gently took the cup, sipping it slowly. Dwalin and Thorin had taken the Fili and Kili into the other room and were having a 'word' with them. Balin looked at Bilbo.

"Are you alright Mr. Baggins? I seem to accidentally have made you pass out from shock. I am sorry about that." He told Bilbo and Bilbo blinked before remembering their conversation from earlier and blushes a bit, hiding his face in the cup as best as he can.

"I-it is fine . No harm meant and no harm done. That was quite rude of me to have passed out like that while we were in the middle of a conversation." He answered and Balin smiled a bit and nodded. The others were now curious as to what they had been talking about.

Thorin, Dwalin came back in at that moment, Fili and Kili following rubbing their heads pouting. Bilbo blinked a bit as Thorin came up to him and looked him over.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked him and Bilbo blinked in surprise before nodding. Thorin nodded to himself as if finishing an important task. "Good. We don't need you getting hurt over a small bump to the head. We are setting out tomorrow night, so be ready." Thorin told him and Bilbo nodded, dumbstruck. Thorin never worried about him before. It was… nice and very strange to the Hobbit.

"Awwwwwwww but uncle! Bilbo needs another day's rest! Especially after what happened earlier." Fili told him, wrapping his arm around Bilbo's shoulders, causing several eyes to narrow slightly and Bilbo to blush at the thought of earlier.

"He said he's fine. I would assume that if he actually needed more rest then he would tell. It would be of no use for him to get sick on the journey and possibly holds us back for weeks." Thorin countered at Fili before pulling Bilbo away from him. Fili pouted before nodding.

Balin thought this would be a good time to intervene before it got out of hand again.

"Alright alright. We should all head off to bed then. It's late. Come on. Come on." Balin shooed everyone out of Bilbo's room, shutting the door behind him once everyone was out.

Bilbo sighed, heading to his bed with a slight blush on his face. He couldn't believe what had happened that day and felt very very tired. He believed that a good long sleep would do him good.

So Bilbo changed into his night clothes and crawled into bed, not much later falling asleep.

_end of chapter_

 **I am so so sorry this took me so long for me to update! I haven't had time lately and everything so It's been hard to write and I've had times where I haven't had any ideas. So sorry! I'll try to update faster this time, especially since I have discovered google docs and can use this both on a computer at school and on my phone at any time, hopefully that'll help! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika Pi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Finally had time to write this so here I am! Sorry about the long delay, school has been taking up a lot of my time and I haven't had the time to write!**

 **So on the agenda today… I have been having several of you asking for Ori to also be in the group fighting for Bilbo's affection. So he will be joining the group.**

 **Second, There is a poll up on my account for whether Bilbo gets the ring and there is also two other ideas of him not getting the ring. So go check that out and vote on the idea you guys like the best.**

 **Now lets get started!**

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings, so many things would have been changed. And Bilbo would probably have a Warg pup. Just saying. (hint people if you want that)**

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

As Gandalf talked with Erlond and the white wizard, Bilbo and the rest of the company were already on their way to the mountains. They had plenty of food, supplies, and were plenty rested for the journey. Bilbo followed behind everyone, looking back at the elf city of Rivendell, wishing he could have learned more of what Erlond knew of his mother, who had traveled to the city many times when she was younger and had been close with Erlond. He had told her some stuff about her when she was young, before she had married his father.

Bilbo smiled a bit remembering his mother and her fiery personality. He had been told when he was younger that he took after her, though after she had died he had become the exact same as his father, afraid of getting close to anyone ever again.

"Bilbo come on or else me and Kili are dragging you up the mountain!" Fili shouted at the hobbit and Bilbo jumped a bit in surprised, having not realized he had been so far into his thoughts that he was far behind the rest of the group.

"Coming!" Bilbo called back, running to catch up, certainly not wanting the two brothers to come after him. He had planned on hiding out in his room all day yesterday after finding out about several of the dwarves liking him. However the two youngest members of the group had decided that he could not, and had literally dragged him out into the open. While he was still in his pajamas at that! He had never been more embarrassed before. Well… actually he has. When Balin told him exactly who liked him.

But still! It had been very embarrassing!

Bilbo sighed softly to himself as he followed the group. What he would give to go back home to his little hobbit hole in hobbiton. He just wished this whole journey was over with already.

Bilbo never noticed the looks he we getting from the others of the group as they went.

As they traveled up through the mountain pass it had started to rain. Tempers started to rise as the cold water poured down on them, they looking for a place to stay for the night. Bilbo was also miserable, the ground was slippery and cold underneath his feet, he was soaked to the bone, by now he had noticed several of the dwarves looking at him and he didn't have the faintest idea why, not to mention Thorin was snappier than usual.

Then… Came the golems.

The group of thirteen dwarves and hobbit hurried as quick as they could away from the golems throwing boulders. The mountain shook with each throw and almost knocked them down into the depths below with each one.

One of those times, Ori lost his balance and almost did fall, if it wasn't for Bilbo being right beside him and managing to grab him before he fell too far, though he was slipping as well.

"U-uhm! A little help here please!" Bilbo cried out as he felt himself slipping, trying to pull up Ori but was too weak too. The rest looked behind them, the two having been the furthest back, before scrambling to help them up as Bilbo felt his feet start to leave the ground, which were quickly grabbed by and he and Ori were safe again, well for now, on the rocky cliff side.

Of course, Thorin wasn't happy about what had happened.

"You could have died what were you thinking doing that?! Are you insane hobbit?! That was the stupidest thing I have seen you do yet!" Thorin yelled at Bilbo. Bilbo just felt his hurt, his anger, his stress, and everything else just boil up inside him, before, finally, he exploded.

"Well SORRY I was trying to save him! Sorry for not wanting to watch him fall to his death while no one else was paying attention! I'm getting really sick and tired of you yelling at me for every little thing I do! My name isn't hobbit its BILBO got it?! Would you rather I start calling you dwarf?! Just leave me alone and lets get this over with so I can go home already!" Screamed Bilbo, shocking all the dwarves into silence as Bilbo stormed ahead of the group looking for a spot out of the storm.

The other dwarves glared at Thorin as he acted sheepish, except for Ori, who hurried after Bilbo.

"Uhm thank you Bilbo, for saving me." Ori said embarrassed. Bilbo smiled slightly at him.

"I didn't really save you myself though, I couldn't pull you up. Hobbits are not very strong after all. Do a lot of gardening mostly.(I might be wrong here but I couldn't find anything saying they were other than they look like humans but smaller)." Bilbo said with a thought.

Ori blushed slightly at Bilbo's smile, glad that the rain and darkness hid it. "Still! If you had not caught me I would have fallen before the others noticed!" He exclaimed. Bilbo blinked in surprise and smiled.

"Well I guess you are welcome then Ori. Now, let's hurry and find somewhere out of this rain." Bilbo told him and Ori nodded smiling back.

This was about the time the others caught up and it was not long before one of them yanked back Ori to let someone else have a turn near Bilbo, well other than Thorin, as they finally found a shallow cave in the mountain side.

After the cave was checked and deemed safe, when it really wasn't, the dwarves and hobbit finally got some well needed rest.

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

 **I AM SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I moved this summer, and finally turned 18, so I have been getting settled, getting used to a new school, finally got a job, and a million other things!**

 **The next update will happen sooner than this one! I promise! Chow for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I'm back wayyyy sooner than last time! Yay! Also, the poll is now over and soon a new one will be made! The one that won was that he does not get the ring and has the ability to hide himself and he meets gollum and uses the ability to get away from Gollum. He'll be catching up with the dwarves right as Azog is about to kill Thorin, Bilbo will appear and save Thorin from being killed. The new poll after this? Hmmm… You'll find out when it comes out!**_

 _ **So now that that's over, let's get this chapter started shall we?**_

 _ **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**_

Bilbo tossed and turned on his pallet in the cave, unable to fall asleep amidst all the snoring dwarves. Slowly, as not to disturb any of them, he got up and moved through the crowd of sleeping bodies to the entrance of the cave before sitting down by the entrance, watching the clouds pass in the night sky, the rain having finally gone away earlier while they were eating dinner.

Bilbo wondered if it was really a good idea to have gone on this trip. Sure the dwarves were fun to be around, but for the most part was it worth it? Did they honestly need him for this journey, or want him? Was it Gandalf's way of trying to get him to be like his mother more and become an adventurer like her? Did Gandalf convince him to come just for that, or convince the dwarves that they needed him? Surely they did not, since he was often times more of a hindrance than a help to this adventure.

Suddenly there was a plop of dwarf beside him, startling the poor hobbit out of his thoughts. Bilbo looked over to see Dwalin sitting beside him and blinks in surprise. Dwalin smiles back a bit. "So, what are you doing up? It's not your shift to watch. You seemed to be pretty deep in thought." Dwalin asks him.

Bilbo had completely forgotten that the dwarves had set up a watch schedule in case something did come. He really should have known better. He also noticed that for once, one of the dwarves had actually snuck up on him. Fili and Kili had made it a goal to sneak up on the hobbit and make him off guard, but they were too loud and Bilbo always caught them before they did.

"Just couldn't sleep is all. A lot has happened after all." Bilbo confessed, looking at him. Dwalin nods, understanding the feeling. The dwarf couldn't help though feeling like the little hobbit wasn't saying something but didn't want to push on the subject.

"Alright well you should probably try to sleep some. You know how Thorin is." Dwalin told him, noticing how the hobbit seemed to flinch slightly at the name. It was subtle, and if he hadn't been paying attention the dwarf wouldn't even have noticed. So that's what was on the hobbit's mind. Thorin did always treat the dwarf pretty harshly. All of the dwarves had noticed and slightly regretted not doing anything, but he was their leader and they honestly couldn't. Though, they did wonder how long it would take Gandalf to snap at him for it

After all, only the idiot Thorin himself seemed to actually not notice his own behavior.

Dwalin rubbed Bilbo's back a bit. "Don't worry. Thorin will eventually treat you better. He's always been cautious towards others." He explained to the Hobbit. Bilbo nodded, smiling slightly, it did feel better talking to him.

"Thank you Dwalin." Bilbo said as he got up. Dwalin nodded as he got up as well to get into the cave some. The rain was starting up again some and he just got dried off after all.

However, as soon as the two walked back into the cave, the floor rumbled. Gandalf was the first to wake up and was instantly on alert. "Get up! Get up now!" He yepped, but it was too late. The floor came up from underneath them and they all fell down to what awaited them.

The dwarves and hobbit were almost instantly swarmed by goblins who rushed the group down a bridge. Bilbo, noticing that they were more on the side of the dwarves, ducked down, managing to get out of the group unnoticed. He quickly went invisible before anyone noticed, hoping to be able to save them. Part of him wanted to run however. Get away and go home, never look back. Go back to his simple life in his hobbit hole, safe and sound. Away from the danger, the death, the fighting, just all of it. Who would honestly notice? Thorin didn't want him around. He didn't belong here.

Bilbo sighed softly, he knew that he couldn't leave them. They were his friends and at least if Thorin didn't, the rest of the dwarves did.

However, just as Bilbo had decided to go after the group and find a way to save them, his invisibility wavered enough for a goblin to notice, who went to grab them, making the two wrestle before falling into the depths of the cavern below.

 _ **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**_

 _ **And with that, Bilbo is staying and trying to save the dwarves but has fallen down to the depths below. What will happen? … well if you've seen the movies or the book you know but still! Chow for now guys!**_


End file.
